


The Mask of Aeris

by sanctum_c



Series: Clerith Week 2017 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bandits & Outlaws, Breaking and Entering, Disguise, F/M, First Meetings, Robin Hood References, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris robs from the rich and gives to the poor.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: Clerith Week 2017 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001052
Kudos: 12





	The Mask of Aeris

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the free day prompt; concept courtesy of danseru.

There was an artist’s impression of her that Aeris Gainsborough, outlaw, was quite fond of. The image showed the figure known by a variety of different identities (including the somehow close to the mark ‘The Gardener’ based, presumably, on her outfit’s colour) – some good, some bad, and a few outright insulting. He (a massive assumption on the artist's part) was clinging to the top of an intra-plate train and wore a wide-brimmed hat, a domino mask, a fluttering cloak and a sneer. If that was the best description Shinra had of her, she would be safe for the foreseeable future. Plus it helped divert attention away from the real her; while Shinra checked the tops of all the carriages each time the trains stopped, their target was inside and as comfortable as she could manage. The hat was tempting though.

Aeris paused as she crested the building in Sector Eight. Hat maybe. Cloak? No. The garment would likely prove nothing more than a liability and impossible to hide. Not that the hat would be any easier, as tempting as it was. She scrambled over the other side of the building and onto the drainpipe. To even consider wearing a big hat like that and then conceal it after a heist- Nope. Well, if she ever did figure out a way then maybe- She shook her head. Getting distracted; task in hand was more important. Her most complex and daring heist as yet.

Too many rich people lived up on the Upper Plate of Midgar. A good percentage lived in absolute luxury and made absurd profits while people were starving, sick and dying right under their feet. Aerit took it upon herself to even the situation as much as possible. Rob from the rich and give to the poor. And no sympathy for the losses she inflicted on her victims; she chose her targets with care. Always rich families and big businesses who would not suffer more than minor setbacks and an insignificant financial loss. And tonight it was the turn of Shinra themselves.

The materia storehouse should provide a clutch of Cure materia. Some for healing where there were those who could use it; the rest for trade. Materia remained a rare enough commodity below Plate to fetch a high price. A few of the shadier denizens down there liked to traffic in the more destructive variants – and the market for that materia was even better than for the restorative types. But materia like that held more risk of wide-spread devastation and injury in the wrong hands. Stick to Cure as the best opportunity. And if she could pull this off, the store would be a good source for some time to come.

Aeris slid down the drainpipe to the relevant window. High off the ground, wire running through the glass, but no alarm system. After-all, who would be trying a window at this height? She slid her pry-bar into the frame and forced the lock. Cheap; Shinra concentrated their protections elsewhere it seemed. Aeris slipped through the window and dropped with near silence into the storeroom, her rapier at the ready. Maybe a change of footwear at some point; her boots might be solid and hard-wearing, but they were not designed for sneaking like this. A little out of place given the rest of her costume barely produced a sound above a whisper; dark green leggings and shirt; green bolero jacket and bandana covering hair and ribbon. Mask and bag on top of the lot.

Codes labelled the storeroom shelves; none of them meant much to her. Not quite as straight-forward as she hoped. Aeris opened a few boxes of six orbs and ran her fingers over the top. Fire, ice- She moved further in. The sensations from a few materia gave her pause; not obvious what spells the spheres contained, and now was not the time to experiment. Cure was on a rack all on its own when she found it, a floor to ceiling stack of box upon box of materia. One shelf was more money than she could spend in a year. Focus. She could only carry so much; Aeris grabbed a carton from the shelf and shoved it into her bag.

“Freeze!” Someone behind her, and only three boxes in the bag. Gotten distracted again. Had to maintain focus if she made it out of this. Options? Few. Aeris turned slowly. The blue-suited guard paused and lowered his rifle. Aeris flexed her fingers around the rapier’s grip as the guard struggled with the catches on his helmet and pulled it off. Younger than expected; gorgeous blue eyes and hair standing up all over the place. Helmet hair? “It’s… It’s you isn’t it? The Dread Pirate?”

A touch of the theatrical helped in other situations; anything to obfuscate the facts and help her remain free. “But of course,” she replied with a low bow and a smirk. Hard not to start laughing; caught by a guard more impressed with seeing her than doing his job – and attributing one the oddest and least meaningful of her many pseudonyms. Perhaps she should try and settle on one identity to avoid future situations like this.

“I always like reading about you when-“

“Strife!” The radio at the guard’s waist crackled into life. “Strife, report in!”

Strife fumbled for the radio and Aeris tensed. A split second to skewer him if he gave her away; that might not be quick enough. “Nothing to report.” She relaxed a little. This was interesting.

“Check the next sector then. I know I saw something,” the voice intoned. "Could be that Emerald Herald." A consistent name. She definitely needed a consistent name.

“I copy,” Strife replied, never taking his gaze from hers. He swallowed. “I won’t tell.”

“And for that you have my thanks.” Aeris took a cautious step back towards the window and then another. “I am curious as to whether you are really doing your job if you let me get away?”

Strife frowned. “Maybe not. But it’s true isn’t it? You rob from the rich to give to the poor?”

Aeris shrugged. “I try to help out those who need it.” Her back pressed against the wall. “I feel many deserve more than they have and others have more than they need.”

He nodded. “The right thing to do.”

“Glad you see it from my perspective, though I doubt your colleagues would be so open-minded.” Best to cut losses now; not as much materia as she would like, but getting away was important. Was this store okay for a later visit? “But I am the one with the reputation, and I would rather not be captured. Would you object to my now taking my leave?”

Strife shook his head, his lips quirking into a grin. “Glad I got to meet you.” His cheeks reddened. “You’re prettier in person.”

Aeris could not help her own smile. “I’m flattered, but kind sir; you’ve not seen all of me I hope?”

He took a step forward, his voice soft. “But your eyes are-“

“Strife!” The radio sounded again and Strife jumped. “Where are you, dammit?”

“And with that I take my leave.” Aeris scrambled up through the window before Strife could say another word. She made it a building away before the alarms started and spotlights shredded the darkness. Nothing to do but run and not get caught. The bag with the materia in dropped between the plates as she ran along the buildings lining the edge. Her acquaintances below would pick it up; time to worry about them later. The next steps came with practised ease. She swung into the roof of Goblin’s Bar and into the alley beside it where her few other provisions awaited.

Leggings rolled to her thighs, shirt folded around the mask and bandanna around that. The resulting bundle went into the bottom of the wicker basket with her flowers on top. Summer dress over her head. Bolero jacket inside out; red this way around. The jacket would help hide sweat stains from her exertions and some of the creases. The rapier slotted into the end of her staff. No change to her footwear, but how many people would even notice?

In under a minute, Aeris Gainsborough, flower girl, walked out of the alley ready to sell flowers to whoever wanted them. The disguise was more than simply posing as an innocent bystander; flowers in Midgar might attract attention, but the girl selling had an unthreatening air about her. Aeris exploited that to survey and scope out her targets. As yet no one had made any kind of connection.

Some minutes later, a group of Shinra guards ran into the plaza. Frantic gazes swept across her and dismissed her as a target. All but one. Strife caught sight of her and despite his best efforts, kept on finding reasons to stare at her. Had he recognised her? Possible, however unlikely. He said nothing to his companions; after a good fifteen minutes the search trailed off and the guards dispersed. All except Strife. He wandered over to her, glancing around in a way that could only attract more attention. She kept on smiling serenely, hoping no one would notice. “How much for a flower?”

“These?” Aeris said with as innocent tone as she could manage. “For you sir, one gil.” She held up the basket and after a moment, Strife took a single flower from the mass.

He pressed a coin into her hand. “Nice to see you again,” he said in a lower tone. Another glance around. “I really do think you’re doing the right thing. And I think I can help. If you want?”

His eyes looked earnest. Aeris pressed her lips together. “That would be very good of you, kind sir.”

“Call me Cloud,” Strife said looking pained.

“Cloud then.” Aeris licked her lips. “I think I would appreciate your offer. If you wish to buy more flowers, I will return here tomorrow. Or can you think of somewhere else I might sell my wares effectively?” She arched an eyebrow; Cloud’s pupils dilated. Message received.

“I can think of a few places.” He clasped the flower in both hands as he stepped back. “I’ll be back tomorrow then.”

“See you then.”

He did not move. “Um.” Another glance around. “Can I ask your name?”

“You may,” she replied. “It’s Aeris.”

“Aeris,” he repeated. “See you tomorrow, Aeris.”


End file.
